


Flowers talk

by Shappic_academis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, TW: EXPLICIT DEATH, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis
Summary: All started a few weeks ago,when he coughed his first petal.It was a white Lily.At first he was scared (because he just coughed a fvcking petal) but he ignored it.2 days later,he keep coughing more and more petals whit blood and he started to worrying,maybe he had internal bleeding,that will explain the blood but he still had no idea about the flower petals.**Or a Hanahaki Disease!Solangelo fanfic
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo/Will Solace, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace & Michael Yew, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 14





	Flowers talk

After the Titan War all demigods continued whit their life,but now they could go to the university in New Rome,which is monsters-free.  
Most of demigods continued whit their life,making friends,hurting in stupid ways,laughing,crying,fighting and falling in love.  
The last one was a change than Will Solace,son of Apollo,as experimented.But it was in fact not like in the movies,all rainbows and amazing and happy,well in kinda part yes because he usually was more happy than usual but there were still bad things,like the Hanahaki disease.A disease than no one in camp suffered for the last 50 years,but as everything,that things couldn’t continue like that always.

It was a Sunday morning,Will get up,get breakfast and go to do his normal duties,infirmary,sword training,free time.He actually enjoy it,he had extra work in the infirmary because he was the best healer of the decade,well since years (not than he would admit it) but it was fine,he enjoyed being in healing spaces.  
But if he could chose he would go now,now he was in the infirmary bed,whitout being able to breath normally.

All started a few weeks ago,when he coughed his first petal.It was a white Lily.At first he was scared (because he just coughed a fvcking petal) but he ignored it.2 days later,he keep coughing more and more petals whit blood and he started to worrying,maybe he had internal bleeding,that will explain the blood but he still had no idea about the flower petals.

He made research about it,and he discovered one thing called Hanahaki Disease than fit whit his symptoms.

Unrequited love then,he obviously knew who he was in love whit but he didn’t want to admit it,they were just friends,there was no way than he loved Nico Di Angelo.

But now he thought it make sense,his beautiful smile,his mesmerizing eyes,his little freckles above his nose,his curly soft brown hair...

Alright yes he was completely and deeply in love whit him(not than he would admit it out loud).He was since The Titan War for what he remember.What he can say the guy is just so beautiful.

But Nico will never love him back,he wasn’t even sure about if he liked guys.He made friend whit the son of Hades and he wasn’t gonna throw his friendship away just for some feelings he wasn’t even sure he have(even though,a little part of him says,those feelings are real and maybe,just maybe,that little voice in his head continued,maybe he like you back too)  
No way,he don’t like him and Will would live all his life lonely because he wouldn’t be able to fall in love again,but that was fine,he didn’t want to,he enjoyed falling in love whit Nico,it was one of his better times alive,he enjoyed every second of it,call him sappy but it was the true.

That’s the reason than when he discovered his disease and than there was a surgery to cure it he didn’t tell no one,they would try to convince him to get the surgery but he couldn’t.He would lose the ability of love,he couldn’t live like that.

He rather dying,thing than he was doing right now.

*

He was in one of the beds of the infirmary,coughing blood and whit Lily’s,not being able to breath.He was thinking of his death actually,his siblings knew,he probably wouldn’t make it,they,in fact,knew about the disease and they had an idea of who could be the cause.Will knew they knew,but he told them than they didn’t tell to Nico just about what happen but not than he was the reason.

He was alone in the infirmary,his siblings wanted to be there,and even if a lot of people couldn’t be there Kayla had Austin offered,he knew they genuinely wanted but he couldn’t,he didn’t want them to see him in their last moments,it would be too much for both him and his siblings so they agree whit him.

He was looking at the ceiling,listening the silence,the good thing about the infirmary is than it was soundproof,you couldn’t hear thing from outside and you couldn’t hear thing from inside if you were outside(so if there was a surgery or anything being maked the doctor would concentrate).

His mind began to travel to all his memories,when he was 5,when he was 7 and he come out to his mom,when he was 11 and he come to camp,the Titan war...all his life passed through his eyes as like it was saying “look about all you ever done,is enough for you?”  
It was in fact enough for him,he was only 15 he couldn’t do a lot but maybe he could have done more,but it was too late.  
He was dying,was this what people call “seeing your life through your eyes”?  
Possibly,he let himself close his eyes,dreaming,dreaming of impossible things like maybe his siblings never die,maybe Nico returned his feelings,maybe he was important to society...

He thought about the last things he done and what will happen when he finally get his eternal rest.Austin probably will become Head Conselour,his siblings will cry for his death,camp would still be the same but he was the best healer from there so maybe more people will die.He didn’t knew what will happen to Nico,maybe he would go to camp Jupiter,maybe he would stay in Camp.He let himself think about him.his smile,his voice,his hair,his dimples,his little freckles,his brown eyes...

Whit that imagine in his head,he close his eyes to not open them again.(at least he thought that)

*

Weirdly he didn’t feel like dead,well he never died before but he was kinda sure than you didn’t feel like this when you’re dead.He felt so...alive.

It was impossible of course,his lungs were full of delicate white Lily’s,don’t allowing him to breath and drowning him.There was no way he was alive,so why did he felt so alive?

The place where he was,was dark,like a room whitout any light.

-Where I am?  
Will thought out loud 

-Well William Solace,you are dead  
A mysterious voice said behind him

He turn around,looking for the owner of voice in that dark room

The room light slightly,and he discover he was glowing,that wasn’t a surprise,he could glow but he though he wouldn’t be able to glow once he,well,died.

-You aren’t in Elysum-the voice said,reading his thoughts-,you do deserve to go to Elysum but I wanted to talk personally whit you.

Will turned around in all directions,trying to find for once who was the owner of the voice.He heard someone foot steps coming into him,and he tried to see who was talking.

He saw a girl,whit long,a little curly,dark brown hair,walking to him.She must have around 12 years old,whit a bow and arrows at her back.She looked into him,her face seemed familiar to Will.Then he remembered,Nico

He located her name

-Bianca Di Angelo

Will said,forgetting how to breath (which,being honest whit himself,he couldn’t because he was dead but still)

-That’s right William,Im Bianca Di Angelo,Nico sister as you know.Im here because I want to talk personally whit you.

Will didn’t know what to say,he didn’t even move.

-So the thing is-Bianca continued-,I want to bring you back,to the land of the living 

*

-Wait you what?  
Will asked,in confusion 

-That’s right William,you shouldn’t have died,and I’m here to fix that.And also I take care of my brother,even when I’m dead,your brothers do the same for you even if you don’t notice.The thing is than he can’t get more sadness in his life,I can’t let that happen,and also your death was a mistake.

-Wait-Will tried to organize all the thoughts in his head-so are you gonna bring me back to life?Because I shouldn’t have died and also you don’t wanna make your brother sad?But,I died,how can be my death a mistake?

Bianca smirked

-Well William,your death could have been prevented

-Im was not gonna take the surgery,I couldn’t live like that

-I know,I also wasn’t talking about the surgery.

-Then what were you talking about-  
Will asked,though a little part of his mind already knew the answer.

-You already know,and even I already told you I’m not the one to tell,that’s my brother who will have to confess,and talking about your death,well there are deaths than could have been prevented,others than couldn’t have been prevented for so hard we tried,and other than well even if we prevented the death it would have an impact in society,an impact than society shouldn’t have.You understand?

-Not particularly?

-Is alright,you don’t need to understand.The thing is here,do go want to go back?Do you want to live?

Will wasn’t expecting that question,yes,yes he wanted but was he ready for all than come after it?The future,growing up,Nico maybe never confessing,his siblings growing up and in some moment dying,was he really ready to that?Dying seems way easier but-

-I know this is a struggle William,is a hard decision,but if you stay a long time thinking,if you decide to go back my father will notice than you aren’t here,when you are supposed to be here,I don’t wanna pressure you but be a little fast or you will have no choice

Will thinked,he wanted to see his siblings again,he wanted to see his friends again,he wanted to see Nico again,he wanted to continue living his ordinary life as before,even whit all than come whit that

-Yes,I-I wanna come back

Bianca smiled

-Wise decision William-she took a hard breath-and,accept this as a personal gift,also,tell my brother than I love him,you better treat him right,just as you,he have a heart of gold.  
She ended whit a smile,disappearing.

He wondered which was her personal gift,before he could think about it,a long door which looked like it was make whit pure light appeared over him only to disappear a second later,he saw 2 persons come out of that door,before it disappeared.

When he saw who their was he wanted to cry  
-Mi-Michael?-He took a long breath,trying to control his breathing-Lee?

Michael and Lee smiled to his little brother 

-Are you glowing?  
Lee asked breaking the silence

Will didn’t notice he was still glowing but smiled  
-Yeah

They continued talking for what it seen like hours and maybe it were hours.

*

Will wake up in his infirmary bed,gasping for air only to figure out than he actually could breath.

He noticed a pair of arms going to hugging him as soon he waked up.

-Wow  
Will hugged back the other person,who were they?He didn’t knew but if they were there,whit him they must care about him,they weren’t his siblings,he knew that because Kayla would have start asking questions to him and the other was silent,just hugging him.It wasn’t also Austin because would have hug him but he would already move apart,to see if he needed anything,he could continue whit all his siblings and it wasn’t any of them,he took a breath and asked:

-Who are you?

The other person pull apart,it was Nico,for the look in his eyes he has been crying,there were still some tears in his cheeks.

Will brushed his tears apart whit his hand,putting his hand on Nico cheeks.

Nico leaned into his touch

-What-What happened?  
Will asked,whit his voice a little more deep than usual,he coughed to get his voice back to normal and it worked.

Nico hand him a glass of water and a little of nectar.

He drink them.

Nico started to explain -Your siblings call me because something was wrong whit you,and they thought I will want to see you,they didn’t tell me what was happening.I come here and when I enter I felt death,and I didn’t know what to do so I waited here,and-

Nico took a breath,trying to calm himself.Will tried to listen to what Nico was saying but Nico was holding his hand and he just come to back to live AND NICO WAS HOLDING HIS HAND.(it wasn’t his fault,he just was a stupid boy whit a crush)

Will noticed the flowers at the side of where Nico was sitting,Nico noticed him looking at the flowers

-Yeah I come here and I felt death,and I don’t know I guessed than the least I could do is get flowers

Will knew to read flowers,he knew the meaning of flowers,he noticed than it was a mix between Amaranthus,White Lily’s(just like the petals he vomited),Red Tulips and Daisy’s.  
He knew the meaning,the thing was if Nico knew the meaning or he just picked randomly.

-Do-do you know the meaning of the flowers?  
Will asked,trying to not to blush(and failing)

Nico blushed even more than him

-Yes,yes I do,I picked them  
Nico said,trying to look at anything except Will eyes

Will smiled

Before he could move he notice Nico kissing him,he kissed back,feeling like he was about to explote,in a good way.

Nico put his hand on Will hair and Will allowed his hand to go to Nico neck and put him closer.They were kissing for what it seemed like hours(in the best of the senses) though it was just a few minutes.

When they pull apart Will hand was still on Nico neck,and he allowed let himself lost in tha beautiful brown eyes.

-So?  
Nico asked(though it was obvious than Will like him back)

-Yes,since the Titan War actually  
Will said,blushing a little but feeling like he had to be honest

-No way

Will nodded and laughed,Nico quickly followed him.

-Oh and your sister says “I love you”

-What?

Will started explaining the story

-But Bianca reborned...?

Will didn’t think on that when that happened 

-Maybe it was just her spirit?I don’t know you are one good whit this kind of things.

Nico chuckled

They keep staring into each other eyes until one of Will sibling knocked at the infirmary door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are lazy and don’t wanna look for the flower meaning here they are:  
> Amaranthus:Never-fading feelings  
> White Lily’s:My love is pure  
> Red Tulips:I declare my love  
> Daisy’s:I love you truly  
> (I looked for flower meaning in google so sorry if there are any mistakes)  
> Sorry if you read all that,my writing is awful  
> I been recently obsessed whit flowers and whit the Hanahaki Disease so I just decided to put it both in a Solangelo story.  
> English isn’t my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> Yes all I write is romance because I’m a hopeless romantic  
> I write this in a weird way than I don’t usually write idk why


End file.
